Retribution
by alicat54
Summary: What really should have clued him in was when Canada's eyes turned red. No scratch that, the fact that he noticed Canada at all should have been the biggest hint... this is my semi rant like enviromental thing. I sorta feel like a bad American now...


What really should have clued him in, was the fact that Canada's eyes turned more red than violet.

No scratch that, the fact that he noticed Canada at all should have really clued him in.

One day, when America came crashing into his brother's house unannounced (as usual) it was to find his way blocked by a knee high wall of white fluff. America hesitated, wary of the feral beast. He was saved having to actually do anything as Canada walked around the corner.

"Yo, bro! You got wild animals in your yard!" The fluff growled in warning as the country tried to approach its fellow. Canada's gaze swept dismissively (since when did anything about Canada look dismissive?) over the situation, taking it in and analyzing it for later.

"Down, Kumaji." The polar bear huffed, and giving America one last distasteful look, sauntered away.

"Ok, Canada."

America whistled. "That bear of yours is putting on some weight! Last time I came here he sure wasn't that big!"

Canada's levelly blank stare proffered no comment. America, for the first time since before he became independent, felt distinctly uncomfortable at his brother's house.

That was another thing that should have clued him in.

But America, among other things, was not very observant when it came to his northern brother, and these strange seemingly random occurrences flew out of his mind faster than they could take root.

It was only when Russia started saving the second largest country a seat at meetings that things really started to get weird enough to attract attention.

America was just proposing one of his new ideas to solve global warming…

"And if we equip the giant hero with a space suit then it will solve the problems which came up last time! Then he'll protect the Earth!"

…. again, when something unimaginable occurred.

"I think it's a stupid idea."

The table of countries fell silent.

"What? Who said that?" America looked imploringly at England, but the normally disagreeable country's mouth was shut. He appeared to be wondering the same question too.

"Ya ho, over here!" Russia's childish smile sent chills down everyone's backs as he waved for attention. "Comrade Matvey isn't done talking yet!"

"Who?" France's airy tone flitted across the table.

Canada' sharp glare silenced him, lest he dare say more. He stood with a snap and stalked to the board where America had been doodling.

"Me, I'm Canada, and I'm tired of you all draining my fresh water springs to bring to your own countries. It's destroying by ecosystems!" His blood tinted stare fell harshly on France and America in particular. "Just because you don't have any water left on your own, doesn't mean I'll just roll over and let you take mine, so control your companies better, or I'll do it for you!"

America's jaw worked silently, but he jumped into the fray as well. "Y-ya! France stay out of my states too! I'll have Minnesota kick you out! Not more extorting water from underground reservoirs to bottle and sell of in other countries!"

Canada had sat back down, and America snuck him a sideways glance. The expression on his face made him flinch.

The smile Russia had on nearly gave him cavities.

It should have been no surprise that it came, really, yet America still found himself disbelieving it as Canada's bear (which by now had grown to sizes too large even for a normal polar bear) cornered him in a dark room one day and held him down with two large clawed feet.

Canada appeared in the midst of his struggles.

"Brother help me! Your bear's attacking me!"

Canada blinked slowly and turned away.

"No."

America looked aghast.

"Why?"

The country spared him a look over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. His hands polished a wicked looking hockey stick with vigor.

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled darkly, "What am I talking about, of course not, you're America!" The country shook uncontrollably with laughter, much more so than the joke actually warranted.

America shivered.

Finally his brother's euphoria ceased, and he fixed his eye on the 'hero'.

"We're in a war of recourses right now, brother dear, and I've got a lot of what you want. What with how well your people handled what happened in the Gulf of Mexico, I really didn't want to see what my place would look like after you've done with it."

He waltzed out of the room, stick flung over his shoulder.

"Just imagine what would happen to all the maple trees!"

Happy smile fixed in place, the northern most country of the America's left, leaving his sibling alone with a particularly angry representation of all things wild and natural.

()()(&&*(^*(^&

This just kind of struck me while reading WITHDRAW where Canada goes berserk cuz global warming makes it harder to make maple syrup.


End file.
